


Hit My Line

by daddyoungho



Series: hide and freak with me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Face-Fucking, Hook-Up, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, i wrote this while i was high one night, jaeyong are best friends, mostlyjohnten, one mention of yuta, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: He feels a bit skittish, feeling the butterflies collide in his stomach as his thumb hovers over the name, Youngho. The name floats around in his head, it was just Youngho, even his close friends didn’t know of his existence in Ten’s life, let alone his contacts. The fact of it is, nobody called Youngho as his name- maybe his best friend Jaehyun did- Ten doesn’t really know, but he didn’t do it either, he knew Youngho as ‘Johnny’ as everyone else did.





	Hit My Line

Ten is probably anticipating a little bit too hard, he chews his lip as he thumbs through his phone’s messages. Probably looking a little awkward as he stood in the dark corner amidst the crazy college students drinking, making out or fucking somewhere in the frat house.

He feels a bit skittish, feeling the butterflies collide in his stomach as his thumb hovers over the name, Youngho. The name floats around in his head, it was just Youngho, even his close friends didn’t know of his existence in Ten’s life, let alone his contacts. The fact of it is, nobody called Youngho as his name- maybe his best friend Jaehyun did- Ten doesn’t really know, but he didn’t do it either, he knew Youngho as ‘Johnny’ as everyone else did.

Or rather.

Many other names that Ten does call him, but prefers not to publicly scream just yet.

His phone vibrates in his palm and he jumps a little, a blue dot appears next to Johnny’s name and he hesitates for an entire minute before he taps it and reads the reply.

‘I see u. impatient yet or should i take my time baby?’

Ten swallows as he types out a reply, his throat suddenly feels dry and he wonders why he was even nervous in the first place. It was always like this, he remembered the first time it had happened. His best friend, Taeyong, threw a party about five months ago and insisted on Ten coming instead of spending the rest of his night in the underground dance studio that he holed himself in almost every evening.

Taeyong is adamant that night and no sooner does Ten pull out one of his hoe outfits, just to please Taeyong’s demands of “stop dancing and sleeping on the hardwood floor till the ass crack of dawn, you need to destress Ten!”

He remembers wearing a torn designed v-neck shirt, exposing his chest nicely, along with a spiked leather choker and his favorite black, skinny pants. All in all, his outfit outlined his small and petite form, but accentuated his lean muscles and toned legs- his ass was probably the proudest display that night as he couldn’t miss the looks shot at him as he passed some strangers. Taeyong was pulling him along to his other friend that Ten didn’t know all too well (Jaehyun) and was told that he should socialize outside the Performing Arts hallway.

“I hope you didn’t do this to make fun of my ass Korean and feminine looks.” Ten grits out as the two spotted the said Jaehyun dude, waving at them.

Taeyong ignores them as he continues to tug Ten past the sea of sweaty college students. As he finally reaches out to give Jaehyun a handshake, Ten’s eyes land on the taller man beside Jaehyun who only nods at Taeyong in greeting as he opens a green apple flavored Smirnoff. His sharp cat eyes stared with indifference, chin slightly tilted up as he leaned against the granite counter behind him, his brown hair looked as if it was lazily slicked back with only a palmful of gel- and speaking of- his hands were BIG. Ten’s eyes raked up his exposed muscular arms and shoulders, he wore a loose sleeveless shirt with ripped black pants, two double bands wrapped around his left arm to pull off the look.

Just one hand could probably nicely wrap around his ne-

Ten’s thoughts were slowly going down the gutter until the tall and brooding stranger slowly glances at him. Ten feels himself mentally shrink away and he lightly touches Taeyong’s elbow beside him as a signal, his best friend finally saves him.

“Oh- Jaehyun, this is Ten and-”

“Johnny’s the name.” The taller rasps as he gives Ten a once-over with his sharp eyes.

Ten reaches to shake Jaehyun’s hand then Johnny’s large one, they match gazes and maybe he imagined it when the corner of Johnny’s lip curls to a smirk with a complimentary subtle wink. Ten feels the tips of his ears warming and he keeps his hand on Taeyong’s elbow much like a child, then he manages to speak.

“My name is Ten, hi.”

And Ten just leaves it at that.

The four of them engage in a casual group discussion with the occasional beer and a shot, venting about how stressful the recent exams were and how they probably had 10 hours of sleep per week. Everything was going well until Taeyong taps Ten’s arm with that strange glint in his doe eyes. Ten makes a point to narrow his eyes at him, feeling dread in his stomach.

“Ten, Jae and I are gonna go find Yuta and the rest, sit tight here for me.” He ended it without Ten being able to say anything as the two melted into the crowd of students.

But then, Johnny is now left with Ten and the smaller of the two pretends he hasn’t felt Johnny’s sharp gaze raking his form as he endlessly sipped on almost a pack of a Smirnoff cooler.

“Ten, right? Captain of the Performance Unit?”

Ten is surprised as he blinks and nods with an appreciative smile at Johnny, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Not too hard, Taeyong talks about you all the time around us. Says you’re one of the reasons why he can’t have fun on campus parties-” Johnny snorts and Ten’s cheeks flush as he drinks his bottle of beer.

“Pftt! It’s just that I have better marks on my classes- he’s just a little distracted during our dance practices is all...” He rolls his eyes playfully and makes eye contact with Johnny again.

Johnny’s eyes remain immovable and intense as ever as he presses on, “Is he? I seemed to recall that he would find you asleep in the dance studio at almost three in the morning- he complained about it recently.”

Ten’s eyes light up at the memory, “Ah! It’s because I was working on the choreography for the next class and I kept messing up- but I had it refined three weeks ago so it’s alright now.”

“Interesting,” Johnny genuinely smiles and Ten thinks it’s so damn cute that his eyes crinkle when he does, “Is that the one that’s going to be showcased next semester?”

Ten nods enthusiastically and his baby smile appears at the thought of his dance class, “Yep! My instructor gave us a random song as a challenge and we had to make a routine in 6 weeks at the most.”

“How about you? I’ve never seen you around here before, Johnny. What are you studying?”

Johnny quickly chugs down a shot, sighing pleasantly before he answers coolly.

“Photography and Business, it’s practically the other side of the world from where you are. I’m the one that sets up the Art Gallery every time there’s an event, you could say I’m kind of like a curator.”

Ten nods in interest, he had never actually met a Photography major before and maybe Taeyong was right about getting out of his lecture hall for once.

“Really? Because I really liked the display during the Winter Festival! I really loved the pictures taken with the Cherry Blossom trees during the winter!” He nods happily as a light blush dusts his cheeks at the sudden outburst.

Johnny chuckles softly as Ten stares at him with stars in his eyes, “Yep, that’s me- and also me- my professor requested me to print those photos I took before I posted them on my blog.”

The two are indulged in a conversation about art and photography, something that Ten actually considered before he finally chose performing arts. Either way, he figured he’d still be able to meet Johnny Seo, the handsome photography blogger, and curator of the university’s art festivals.

Ten asks if he could also see Johnny’s unposted photos, but Johnny cheekily asks Ten for a sneak peek of the performance that would come in two months or so in return, Ten denies several times at first and insisted that he should wait instead, but Johnny is relentless- he learns- but with a promise to do as Ten had asked and no sooner were they making their way to Ten’s second home, the campus’ underground dance studio.

“Wait here-I wanna change into something more comfortable.” Ten chirps as he rushes to the locker area, quickly changing out of his skin-tight clothes and into fresh dancing gear.

He emerges after a few minutes from the locker area with his short-cropped sleeveless shirt and ripped joggers that he favored a lot- because it lessened his sweating. Johnny is leaning on the front mirror as he watches Ten with a subtle raise of his brow. The smaller is suddenly in a world of his own as he begins stretching in front of him. The first thing Johnny notices is how amazingly flexible he is, his legs are spread in a lunging position as he holds his knees, twisting his upper body around with ease.

He continues to watch in interest at Ten’s seemingly innate flexibility, Johnny is fascinated and turned on at the same time as he shamelessly eyes Ten- like he had been for the last hour or two. He was very small to Johnny, pretty, charming, animated, and unique- it wasn't fair that Ten could just stand there and exist so perfectly in front of Johnny's tipsy presence.

“Sorry if I'm taking too long-” Ten is finally aware of the eyes lingering on him during his stretching, cutting it short and jogging to the music player.

He turns it up and the bass trembles in their chests as Ten skips back in position. Coco Chanel is blaring loudly in Johnny's ears as he watches the dance captain intently. He watches with piqued interest, alert as the multiple beers and few shots of vodka seemed to blur with the music again.

Ten looked unbothered as the beat finally dropped, his arms, feet and hips snapping in rhythm with the vulgar lyrics. Johnny finds his throat drying about 30 seconds in as he watches Ten rotate his hips and upper body, he licks his lip and they part as the moves get a little faster and more complex. His legs bend and move with the beat, sharp but with the same gracefulness, he showed just while stretching.

His lean arms raised and showed his toned stomach, was he actually wearing a crop top? Johnny raises his brow, his head still swimming as he processes the performance, not realizing it had stopped about a minute ago yet the song kept blasting anyway.

“-ny… Johnny!” He blinked out of his reverie to find a slightly panting Ten stretching once again, “S-So how was it?”

This time he was straddling the floor, almost in a full split as he pulled his upper body, revealing his lower back from the (cropped) top he wore and displayed his ass just as nicely. He tries not to look, but it’s not like he was going to shy away from it, Ten was staring straight at him waiting for an answer.

“It was… amazing.” He smiled genuinely once again as he slid to the floor, sitting slightly away from the mirror with a knee up, “Now I know why they call you the dance captain.”

Ten’s baby smile appears again and the tips of his ears seem to flush, “Mm thanks, I still have a lot to learn though. I just get favored a lot for my flexibility.”

Johnny thinks back to what he watched barely a minute ago as his gaze falls blank on Ten stretching on the floor, one leg out as he leans to one side to touch his heel for a few seconds and then switching to the other side.

“I noticed. You seem to bend in every which way I can think of.”

The room’s temperature rose at the end of Johnny’s sentence, Ten remains silent as he sits up from his spot on the floor and slowly crawls on all four towards Johnny’s slightly opened legs. He sits just at the end of Johnny’s outstretched leg, eyeing him carefully before he speaks.

“I do. I get strange looks about it sometimes, it’s not exactly normal for guys to be able to do compromising positions.”

Their eyes lock, the alcohol in their system finally doing its job to aid the fiery sexual tension growing by the second. Johnny’s next words turned Ten’s blood flow to a seething flow of magma, from the core of his heart towards every blood vessel in his body.

“I don’t think it’s strange, Ten, I think you look pretty fucking sexy.”

Johnny motions him with a finger and Ten eagerly scrambles closer as he drops his knee. Johnny aggressively pulls his upper arms and pulled the dancer on his lap, he holds the side of Ten’s head and Ten hums pleasantly as he leans into his hand like a cat. Johnny bites his lip appreciatively before he pulls Ten to mesh their plush lips together, Ten slightly smiles, still tasting the green apple and bitter undertone on his lips from earlier. Johnny tilts his head to deepen the kiss and Ten moans pleasantly from his soft lips and intoxicating flavor, his arms wrap around Johnny’s neck as he pulls him closely, Johnny’s hands sliding down towards his bare waist and up to his nipples, fondly feeling his skin under his fingers before filling them with a handful of Ten’s ass.

Johnny tugs on his lower lip and presses wet kisses along Ten’s jaw, hissing softly, “Fuck. I’ve been waiting to do this all night.”

Ten’s fingers weave through the taller’s hair, humming to himself as he found that it feels as soft as it looked, he answers shakily as he tilts his head back.

“I-I see… You’ve been undressing me with your eyes while we were with J-Jaehyun and Tae-” Ten suddenly gasps as Johnny’s teeth and lips latch on the spot where his jaw and neck met.

Johnny’s tight pants became tighter and more uncomfortable by the minute, Ten’s slight squirming on his lap and breathy moans had him sporting a boner right below Ten’s ass, he groaned when Ten started to subtly ground his hips. He sucks several dark patches along Ten’s neck, intent on letting it show if he were to decide on hiding it, because as soon as his eyes landed on Ten- he felt the unrestrained desire to keep the beautiful little man for himself. Johnny decided that he wanted to deal with the repercussions of his desire towards Ten later, he settled with wanting to fuck him hard and raw to get his point across.

“Ten, baby. Need you to do me a favor.”

Johnny’s tongue swipes along the already bruising hickeys on his neck, his long fingers carding through Ten’s raven hair as a signal as he stares directly at him for the nth time this evening. Ten’s mouth waters as he licks his drying lips, shifting down his lap and settling between Johnny’s long legs, the dancer eyes the bulge on Johnny’s pants before he unbuttons and unzips it. His lithe fingers easily slipping Johnny’s throbbing cock out of its cloth constraints, Ten gulps as he stares at the precum dripping down his slit.

Johnny stares interestingly and raises a brow as if challenging Ten, to which the smaller finally replies, “O-Oh it’s so… I’ll make it fit.”

Ten gets on all fours and his back and ass expose themselves to Johnny once again, he watches Ten circle his tongue along the head of his leaking cock, Johnny moans lowly when Ten wraps his lips around the head of his cock. His large hand gently urging the dancer by tugging lightly on his hair, Ten moans at the taste and it vibrates around his cock oh-so-deliciously. Ten pulls away to spit on his cock and spreading it with his fingers before he takes him in his mouth again, using a hand to compensate for what he couldn’t reach.

“Babe you’re doing so good. Fuck. I should reward you after this.”

Ten’s slightly hardened cock twitches at Johnny’s award, moaning happily at the prospect of something good coming for him. Johnny’s hips eventually initiate his own pace, Ten letting his jaw slack and relaxing his throat as he lets the male fuck his face. He could feel the pre-cum and saliva dripping down his bottom lip and onto the hardwood floor, but he could care less about being clean about it, all he was looking forward to was getting dicked down by possibly the hottest man he’d seen outside the Performing Arts Hall.

He’d have to thank Taeyong later, granting that he makes it back to the dorm with a sore ass and a fucked out back. Either that or he’d actually skip his usual practice routines the next day just to sleep in.

Johnny’s hips stutter but he quickly pulls on Ten’s locks before he reached his end, he growls softly as he tugs away Ten’s head to look at his fucked out face, musing at the string of spit connecting his lips to his cock.

“I’d love to cum in your mouth or on your face right now but I really just wanna see you fucking your beautiful self on my cock, baby boy.”

Ten seems to chase the direction of Johnny’s cock with his eyes and tongue, Johnny pulls Ten up by his upper arm and catches his lips in a heated makeout. His aggression taking over as he rakes his nails up Ten’s sides, pinching and tugging at his nipples and eliciting soft whimpers from Ten’s throat. Johnny parts from his swollen lips and takes the initiative of ripping Ten’s shirt over his head with his own following it, causing the other to blink in surprise for a second before he finally gets to untying Ten’s joggers and slipping his hands past the waistband to palm his hardened length and to roughly knead his plump ass. Ten runs his hands along Johnny’s toned upper body, possibly drooling at how finely built Johnny is.

Johnny is slightly surprised when he feels bare skin and thin bands of cloth running right where his thighs and ass met, Ten was wearing a jockstrap and he found it kind of cute.

“What’s this?”

Ten hides his face at the crook of Johnny’s neck, mumbling softly as he placed soft kisses all over the skin, “I-I wear it whenever I’m practicing...”

“But you aren’t practicing today? Or were you looking to impress?” He lilts teasingly.

“You caught me… I wear it whenever there’s an occasion, I like to show off...” Ten retorts stubbornly to deny Johnny’s assumption.

“Oh? I like the confidence but I’d rather have others look than to try and touch what I want for myself.” Johnny grits as he pulls down his joggers and slapping an ass cheek to prove a point, “My ass to have, hm?”

Ten whimpers softly and shudders on his lap, Johnny grins triumphantly as he removes one hand and cupping Ten’s jaw to make him look.

His fingers pull at Ten’s lower lip, “Suck.”

Ten doesn’t hesitate to take Johnny’s middle and ring finger in his mouth, licking and spreading his saliva copiously as he had done with his cock, he had no problem taking it when his long fingers reached his throat. Johnny pulls out his spit-coated fingers and takes it down to his ass again, carefully pushing his middle finger in and watching his reaction.

Ten moans and only then does he finally feel the impatience raking at the back of his mind, “J-Johnny more!”

He looks at Ten carefully, pressing a kiss at the corner of his lips before pushing both of his slick fingers in his hole. His head tilts back with a pleased moan, tongue slightly hanging out as his brows furrow a bit. Johnny focuses on stretching and letting Ten adjust despite his aching cock leaking on his lap, Ten is quick to react as he pushes back on his fingers, hips pressing back eagerly as he turns into a fragile doll on his lap. Johnny experiments further with another finger and Ten hisses at the stretch for a moment, nodding to let Johnny know that he was still fine.

Ten is practically riding Johnny’s fingers after minutes of edging every time Johnny reached his prostate and fuck- Ten just wanted to ride his dick till tomorrow.

“Johnny. Want you, now.” He whimpers softly and bites his lip as he stared at Johnny with half-lidded eyes.

He grins and kisses all over Ten’s neck before he catches his earlobe between his teeth, the heat of his breath and whisper eliciting goosebumps all over Ten’s skin.

“Fuck yourself on me, baby boy.”

A new fire ignites in Johnny’s being as he slowly pulls his fingers out, shifting a little as he comfortably lays on the cool floor. He watches Ten intently, liking it whenever Ten could barely complete a sentence in his horny state, he uses this to his entertainment as he tugs down both of their remaining clothes. Ten’s pupils are blown wide with lust as he eyes Johnny’s cock, he slicks it up with the precum and his spit once again before he aligns it below his entrance. He steadies himself on Johnny’s chest with his other hand and slowly impales himself with Johnny’s larger than average cock.

And Ten’s moan is akin to a porn star’s as he does, if not, even louder and more driven and it all goes straight to Johnny’s cock. He doesn’t stop until he bottoms out, shuddering on Johnny’s lap at the mix of pain and pleasure at the first few minutes, Johnny’s size and his tightness working in tandem and bringing pleasure within seconds. Johnny carefully sits up as his hand caresses Ten’s lower back, the other tilting his chin up to press a soft kiss on his lips.

Ten steadies his hands on Johnny’s shoulders, lifting his hips and pressing back down at a steady pace. Soft moans slip past Ten’s lips, Johnny is hissing and breathing out as his velvety walls drag around his cock, his hands lock around Ten’s hips and guides him at a better angle and brings a new wave of pleasure for the two. Ten buries his face at Johnny’s neck, nipping and biting at his collarbone as he rolled his hips. His thighs ached as he chased that spot again, thanking his grueling dancing practices for hiking up his stamina.

Johnny is a groaning mess below him, marveling at Ten’s fluid movements and the sounds of their skin slapping echoing all over the underground studio. He finally takes it in his own hands as he fully guides Ten’s hips along with his thrusts, deep and fast, angling it a bit different each time until one of his thrusts has Ten arching against his torso with a choked scream caught in his throat.

“Ten baby.”

He places open-mouthed kisses along the hot skin of his neck, slowing his hips as he thrust upwards, pulling his hips up all the way and almost completely pulling off before slamming back harshly in unison. A growl is elicited out of Johnny’s throat as he feels his end coming close, he repeats his slow and rough ministrations as he watches Ten writhes in pleasure.

“Nooo- nonononono- Johnny!”  
Ten is whining as he feels the need to cum, his senses going on overdrive as Johnny sets a cruel pace, his eyes are shut from the overwhelming thrusts and he weakly squeezes Johnny’s shoulders.

“J-Johnny. Wanna cum, please please please-”

Ten’s pleading is music to Johnny’s ears as he sits up properly, holding Ten as he shifts to lay him on his back instead. His back arches slightly and he groans at the coldness of the floor, but Johnny is quick to pound back into Ten, pulling his legs up over his Johnny’s shoulders and reaching him deeper than before. The dancer is a moaning and writhing mess, eyes tearing up as he begs for his release.

Johnny reaches to cup his cheek, watching in awe at Ten’s wrecked state and he becomes soft as he meshes their lips together, the kiss was slow and passionate as opposed to his rough ministrations. He slips his hand to stroke Ten’s neglected cock, quickly flicking his hands around him and Ten releases a strangled moan against his lips before he cums in just a few thrusts. Johnny moans as he clenches around his length, letting go of his length as he buries his face at the crook of Ten’s neck, thrusting relentlessly as Ten whines through his oversensitivity before Johnny finally fills him with a deep groan.

The two pants in their sweaty and sticky state, the music had long become background noise as he rides out his orgasm slowly in a couple more thrusts before stopping. Amidst the pleasure, Ten is sniffling and shaking a little beneath him, Johnny sits up a bit in alarm.

“Ten?!”

He stubbornly wipes away the tears of pleasure from his face and pouting at him, ”I-I’m okay… Just overwhelmed… You feel amazing J-Johnny.”

Johnny smiles adoringly as he eases Ten’s legs off his shoulders, pulling his limp form up to kiss him again.

“Thank God, I was worried that I did something terrible.”

“You were worried?”

“I mean- yeah. You know, if it’s of any truthful consolation I thought you looked absolutely stunning tonight and I’d love to take you out on a proper date sometime. Taeyong speaks a lot about you and I was interested when I saw you with him a few times.”

Johnny pulls away to properly look at Ten, a bit worried once again but it dissipates when he sees that wide baby smile on his lips and flushed features, he nods and cups Johnny’s cheeks to kiss him fondly before replying with a soft blush on his cheeks.

“O-Of course! Why didn’t Taeyong tell me he had a mutual friend who was my type?”

“Like?”

Ten coos softly and giggles, “Someone tall, passionate and has heart eyes just for me.”

Johnny smiles sheepishly before a light bulb ticks on in his head, he leans in to ask Ten eagerly, “Hey, for this Gallery’s theme? Can you be my model? I was going for more of a carefree and relaxed theme since Spring is coming soon. Can I come by during one of your dance classes?”

“Yes! Of course Johnny!”

Ten nods eagerly and his eyes fill with stars again and Johnny thinks that it’s just such a cute and beautiful sight, despite their lust filled night, he makes a note to thank Taeyong and Jaehyun for hearing out his interest in Ten for the last few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
>  
> 
> so as the tags mentioned, yes, i wrote this while i was high and listening to Coco Chanel (perks to my baby ten's amazing dance video but also with a slight hint of johnny's vibes from the Hide and Freak performance) but also went down on a '2012 Chris Brown sex songs' loophole for inspiration yanno?
> 
> anddddd it was a piece of work because my existence felt like it was somewhere else and not staring at a laptop screen at almost 1am
> 
> on the bright side of things, i'm actually very focused when i'm high, except for the overwhelming fact that i also feel the extreme need to just sleep forever while doing so.
> 
> how was it bubs? :D


End file.
